footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraine national football team
Ukraine | image = | nickname = Головна команда (The Main Team) Жовто-Сині (The Yellow and Blue) | association = Федерація Футболу України | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Andriy Shevchenko | asst_coach = Mauro Tassotti Andrea Maldera Oleksandr Shovkovskiy | captain = Andriy Pyatov | most_caps = Anatoliy Tymoshchuk (144) | top_scorer = Andriy Shevchenko (48) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = UKR | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 11 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 132 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 14 | lowest_elo_ranking = 69 | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 1–3 (Uzhhorod, Ukraine; 29 April 1992) | biggest_win = 9–0 (Lviv, Ukraine; 6 September 2013) | biggest_defeat = 4–0 (Zagreb, Croatia; 25 March 1995) 4–0 (Leipzig, Germany; 14 June 2006) 4–0 (Prague, Czech Republic; 6 September 2011) | world_cup_apps = 1 | world_cup_first_app = 2006 | world_cup_best = Quarter-finals (2006) | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 3 | regional_cup_first_app = 2012 | regional_cup_best = Group stage (2012, 2016) |}} The '''Ukraine national football team' is the national association football team of Ukraine and is controlled by the Football Federation of Ukraine, the governing body for football in Ukraine. The current team head coach is Andriy Shevchenko, who is also top goalscorer for the national team. Ukraine plays its home matches in various locations, with Olimpiyskiy Stadium in Kiev being main home ground of Ukraine. The team's biggest success on the world stage was reaching the quarter-finals in the 2006 FIFA World Cup, which also marked the team's debut in the finals of a major championship. Ukraine has also competed in two UEFA European Championship tournaments, including in 2012 when they co-hosted the tournament with Poland. Results and fixtures 2019 |score = 0–0 |report = Report (FFU) Report (FPF) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio da Luz |location = Lisbon, Portugal |attendance = 58,355 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = D }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report (FFU) Report (FLF) |team2 = |goals1 = Turpel |goals2 = Tsyhankov Rodrigues |stadium = Stade Josy Barthel |location = Luxembourg City, Luxembourg |attendance = 4,653 |referee = Mattias Gestranius (Finland) |result = W }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 5–0 | report = Report (UAF) Report (FSS) | team2 = | goals1 = Tsyhankov Konoplyanka Yaremchuk | goals2 = | stadium = Arena Lviv | location = Lviv, Ukraine | attendance = 34,915 | referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) | result = W }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report (UAF) Report (FLF) |team2 = |goals1 = Yaremchuk |goals2 = |stadium = Arena Lviv |location = Lviv, Ukraine |attendance = |referee = Peter Kralović (Slovakia) |result = W }} |score = 0–3 |report = (UAF) (LFF) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Zinchenko Marlos Malinovskyi |stadium = LFF Stadium |location = Vilnius, Lithuania |attendance = |referee = Irfan Peljto (Bosnia and Herzegovina) |result = W }} |score = 2–2 |report = (UAF) (NFF) |team2 = |goals1 = Zinchenko Yaremchuk |goals2 = Aribo Osimhen |stadium = Dnipro-Arena |location = Dnipro, Ukraine |attendance = |referee = Paolo Valeri (Italy) |result = D }} |score = 2–0 |report = (UAF) (LFF) |team2 = |goals1 = Malinovskyi |goals2 = |stadium = Metalist Stadium |location = Kharkiv, Ukraine |attendance = |referee = Harald Lechner (Austria) |result = W }} |score = 2–1 |report = (UAF) (FPF) |team2 = |goals1 = Yaremchuk Yarmolenko |goals2 = Ronaldo |stadium = NSK Olimpiyskiy |location = Kiev, Ukraine |attendance = 65,883 |referee = Anthony Taylor (England) |result = W }} |score = 1–0 |report = (UAF) (EFF) |team2 = |goals1 = Bezus |goals2 = |stadium = Slavutych-Arena |location = Zaporizhia, Ukraine |attendance = |referee = Juan Martínez Munuera (Spain) |result = W }} |score = 2–2 |report = (UAF) (FSS) |team2 = |goals1 = Tadić Mitrović |goals2 = Yaremchuk Besyedin |stadium = Red Star Stadium |location = Belgrade, Serbia |attendance = |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |result = D }} 2020 |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade de France |location = Paris, France |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Silesian Stadium |location = Chorzów, Poland |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Metalist Stadium |location = Kharkiv, Ukraine |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = |location = |attendance = |referee = |result = }} | time = | team1 = | score = | report = | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Johan Cruyff Arena | location = Amsterdam, Netherlands | attendance = | referee = | result = }} | time = | team1 = | score = | report = | team2 = Winner Play-off Path D/A | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Arena Națională | location = Bucharest, Romania | attendance = | referee = | result = }} | time = | team1 = | score = | report = | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Arena Națională | location = Bucharest, Romania | attendance = | referee = | result = }} Players Current squad The following players have been called up for a friendly match against and an UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying match against on 14 and 17 November 2019 respectively. Players' records are accurate as of 17 November 2019 after the match against Serbia. |caps=93|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Valladolid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Oleksandriya|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=86|goals=37|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=85|goals=21|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=27|goals=5|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=22|goals=5|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Lecce|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=13|goals=2|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=12|goals=5|club=Gent|clubnat=BEL}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team within the last 12 months. |caps=6|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 11 October 2019 WD}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 11 October 2019 WD}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 10 June 2019 WD}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Leganés|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 7 June 2019 PRE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO|latest=v. , 14 November 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Zorya Luhansk|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 14 November 2019}} |caps=31|goals=4|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 WD}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 WD}} |caps=57|goals=3|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 14 October 2019}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 7 September 2019 ALT}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Fehérvár FC|clubnat=HUN|latest=v. , 7 June 2019 PRE}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=UKR|latest=v. , 14 November 2019 WD}} |caps=23|goals=8|club=Kayserispor|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 10 June 2019}} |caps=32|goals=4|club=Albacete|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 22 March 2019 ALT}} Notes: * INJ = Injured. * WD = Withdrew. * PRE = Preliminary squad. * RET = Retired from the national team. * SUS = Suspended for the next match. * U21 = Joined the Ukraine national under-21 team instead. * ALT = Alternate - replaces a member of the squad in case of injury/unavailability Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Ukrainian international players Managers :Main List of Ukraine international managers Honours External links *Official website of the Ukrainian Football Federation Category:UEFA international teams Category:Ukraine Category:International teams